


百万碎片

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	百万碎片

**A Million Pieces**

门开了。

“不好意思，我来晚了。”

闪进热气升腾的房间，那个人踏着欢呼声与笑声向屋内走来。

裴柱现低头盯住自己面前的盘子，没有和其他人一起望向门口。

其实今天不来也可以的。

她安静地想。

【01】

“怎……怎么是你！？”

裴柱现拎着毛巾，无语看向对面那双骤然睁大的眼睛：“……我还想问呢。”

昨晚躲过了劝酒躲过了游戏，却偏偏没能躲过一个人趴在洗手间喝酒喝到吐出来的康涩琪。

从没来得及关闭的隔间门辨认出那个痛苦的后脑勺，裴柱现犹豫了一下，还是走到她身边帮忙拍后背，问她有没有事情。

而醉到那个程度的康涩琪在感知到有人过来后第一反应仍然是不停说对不起。

“对不起，”醉酒者紧紧捏着自己的衣角，“我是不是吐到地上了……有没有沾到你的包？”

如果是第一次见到康涩琪，裴柱现大概真的会被她这副模样蒙骗过去。

就像过去的她一样。

不过，即使她长了教训，看到受尽折磨的康涩琪后依然也心软下来走了过去。紧接着这个麻烦就被在场其他过去的社团成员顺理成章交到了她手里。

最终结果是折腾了她一晚上的罪魁祸首从她的床上坐了起来与她面面相觑。

康涩琪缓过神来，摸了摸身上不属于自己的衣服，脸上逐渐浮出迷惑的表情：“我们应该没有，呃……”

“当然没有，”裴柱现翻了个白眼，“想什么呢。”

“我就说嘛。”迷惑转为安心，康涩琪眯着眼睛傻笑起来。

什么都不会发生。

她之所以如此笃定，是因为在她们之间，能发生的早都已经全部发生过了。

“什么？”裴柱现努力松开情不自禁锁起的眉头，尽量心平气和地发问，“你说‘放在这里’是什么意思？”

“把我丢在那家前面就好了。”康涩琪朝车窗外的酒店努了努嘴。

裴柱现认为不仅照顾了一晚上、招待了早午餐甚至还亲自叫车把人送走的她已经做到了仁至义尽。

可这个人是怎么回事？

“没地方住吗？”

“不想回去。”

“你……”

“我不能回去。”

倒不像在无理取闹。

“这几天房间借给朋友住了，明天才能回去，”康涩琪可怜兮兮地抱紧手里的袋子，“因为我快要搬家了。”

什么乱七八糟的烂借口。

不过按康涩琪的性格，好像也不是完全不可能。

“你爸妈那里？其他朋友呢？”

“就……不太方便。”

“但……”

“可以去工作的地方，休息日在办公室睡一晚上应该也没什么问题，”面色苍白的康涩琪舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，把目光移向窗外，“要不送我到桑拿房去吧。”

裴柱现看着在后座缩成一团的康涩琪，感觉自己马上就要失去耐心。

被奋力从角落深处拖出来的物体底部与地面摩擦，发出尖锐的响声。还在生闷气的裴柱现拍了拍折叠床上的灰，挥手驱散扬起的飞尘。

真的是多管闲事。

康涩琪即便是露宿街头又和她有什么关系。

“你今晚就睡这个……”在灰尘中理直气壮露出不爽表情的裴柱现忽然想起，处于空窗期的她貌似忘记了一个重要的问题，“你现在有女朋友么？……或者男朋友？”

“有啊，我这次就是要搬过去一起住。”

“……”

“没有啦，骗你的。”康涩琪看着裴柱现僵住的脸笑出了声，然后又非常多余补了一句，“分手了。”

裴柱现只好“哦”了一声。

讨厌的地方还是没变。

该说话的时候不说，不该说的时候偏偏要讲。

“就这么穿着也没什么吧……”康涩琪挠了挠额头。

“不要，”裴柱现蹲在衣柜前翻找，“去过外面了，好脏。”

“以前那件是不是已经扔掉了？”

“你说哪件？”

“那件。黑色，带熊图案的。”

怒气值加一。提以前干什么？

“扔倒是没扔……”裴柱现停下手上动作，若有所思地回过头，“我把它拿去擦地了。”

康涩琪噎住了：“啊，是哦……”

既然非要讲不合时宜的话，那她也不会认输的。

“啊……”裴柱现一脸惊喜，“就这件好了。”

拆开塑料包装，展现在康涩琪面前的是裴柱现某次购物赠送的短袖上衣，巨大的店铺名字被清楚地印在上面。

看到康涩琪吃瘪的样子，裴柱现觉得心情似乎变好了一点。

在康涩琪去换衣服的期间，她无力地坐在了被摆在客厅的折叠床上。

嘎吱。

只要一动就会嘎吱嘎吱响起来的折叠床。

时间胶囊。

绝对是因为昨晚睡得太糟糕了。裴柱现懊恼地甩了甩头，试图把奇怪的联想从脑袋里驱逐出去。

她转过脸，恰好见到康涩琪慢吞吞地从换衣间里挪了出来。

从这里看去，她悄无声息穿着宽大白色T恤的身影，就像是某个来自过去的幽灵。

【02】

一般人都觉得裴柱现看起来比较体弱多病，其实从前经常生病被照顾的反而是康涩琪。

在裴柱现七零八落的记忆里，只剩下一次，是在她生病时，康涩琪风风火火来到这里，笨手笨脚地为她做了很多事。

那天康涩琪就坐在这张被放到了她床边的折叠床上，煞有介事地说我来自未来，姐姐你的病明天就好了。

“怎么不是一小时之后就好？”她有气无力地伸出手，戳了戳康涩琪的脸颊。

“我不可以骗你啊，而且我还没有讲完。”康涩琪抓住她的手指。

“还要说什么？”

“未来的你爱我爱得快发疯了。”

“……白痴。”

在这种情况下回忆起这个片段让裴柱现多少有些不适。

现在的她有点想发疯倒是真的。

“吵死了……”裴柱现烦躁地翻了个身，用被子蒙住头。

没想到折叠床的声音穿透力如此之强。

早知道这样应该让康涩琪直接打地铺睡沙发就好了。

裴柱现相信她此刻一定全身都散发着生人勿进的气息。不过，康涩琪显然没把自己归到生人的行列里。

“姐姐你没事吧？”康涩琪站起身来。嘎吱。

“你能不能……”不要乱动。

“什么？”

裴柱现认命地摆了摆手：“没事了。”

赠品T恤与康涩琪的搭配合适又滑稽，像从儿童动画里走出来的卡通形象。

裴柱现正要笑，却在康涩琪抬起手臂时从卷起来的袖子里瞥见了她的内衣。

……受不了了。

果然她最好还是立刻离开这里。

当她开始思考要跑到什么地方去的时候，康涩琪的声音拉回了她的思绪。

“还是觉得不方便吧？”

“嗯？”

“我在这里，姐姐你还是会觉得很不方便吧？我打电话问下朋友……”

“谁说的？”裴柱现瞪眼，“这是我家有什么不方便的。”

逃跑的念头立刻消失的干干净净。

既然康涩琪摆出了善解人意的姿态，那她就偏要正面迎击。

确实是，莫名其妙的好胜心。

所以此刻靠在沙发上的裴柱现强忍着困意，一边听着电视里发出的声响，一边百无聊赖地刷着手机。

“姐姐，你想吃水果吗？”

“啊？”

“水果刀在哪里？”

裴柱现看向不知何时站在了沙发边上的康涩琪。

“干什么？”想谋财害命？

“我看到有苹果啊。”

“在这里。”裴柱现指向前方，完全没有要帮她拿的意思。

康涩琪侧身靠了过去，把刀握进手里。

靠近时的康涩琪小心翼翼，似乎生怕触碰到裴柱现的身体。

这叫裴柱现想起，在她们两个交往之前也有过这么一个时期：她察觉到康涩琪不敢碰自己。

不过理由大概是和现在完全相反的吧。

尽管那时候她以为康涩琪是在害怕。

想到这里裴柱现愤愤地捏住了手边的靠垫。

这个家伙就是狡猾到分手了也让周围人觉得是不是她欺负了康涩琪。

还在交往的时候她有对朋友说过一次。

“涩琪她其实很难搞的。”

“那你不难搞哦？”朋友逗她，一看就不怎么相信。

“我……”

“我觉得，”朋友正色起来，“涩琪她好喜欢你。”

反驳的话迅速从脑子里冒了出来又被她压了下去。

“那我也好喜欢她啊！”她恼怒地想。

说喜欢也不够，一定要让她感到困扰才行。

怎么分了手也还是一样让人困扰的要命。

【03】

康涩琪体贴地把苹果切成块放进盘子，摆在了裴柱现面前。

“你……”她拿起牙签。

“我？”

“变乖了。”

“看不出来吧？我成长了，变成可靠的大人了，”康涩琪拍了拍自己的肩膀，拿起遥控器，“对了姐姐，我可以换台吗？”

裴柱现嚼着切好的苹果块想，原来是早有预谋。

算了，换个台而已。

然后她盯着电视屏幕里的低龄向动画，觉得康涩琪刚刚讲的那句话实在是很没有说服力。

情侣常常会做些冒着傻气的事。

比如说，她提议过玩评价彼此的游戏。

先开始的康涩琪笑嘻嘻地夸她，夸她脸长得好看，夸她性格有趣，夸她温柔脱线，还一本正经的插了一句身体很柔软所以可以折叠成各种形状，不知道是在讲冷笑话还是在恶趣味地故意暗示什么奇怪的东西。

她不理会康涩琪的不正经，自顾自说了下去。

“你在某些认定的事上会异常固执地坚持到底，但实际上是让人看不出来的，很喜欢半途而废的类型。”

“为什么？”

“因为你不在乎。”看着听到之后拉下脸有些不高兴的康涩琪，她在后面又跟着补充了一句，“不过我很羡慕你愿意尝试这么多东西。”

过了两天，并肩躺在床上时康涩琪突然对她说：“我觉得姐姐你说的也不是没有道理。”

裴柱现一头雾水，捏了捏康涩琪的手臂。

于是康涩琪坦白她前一天偷偷列出了她从出生开始坚持和放弃的东西，对比一下发现果然是放弃那栏要多得多。

“我还学到了一件事，”康涩琪把脸埋进裴柱现的脖颈，“原来半途而废的另一个名字就叫敢于尝试各种新事情。”

康涩琪的确是坚决的行动派，想到什么就会马上实行。

去听了某个讲座就拿着画好的分镜草图和写好的剧本大纲跑到裴柱现这边宣告她要做定格动画。

“如果是独立作者，十几分钟的动画做两三年很正常，来试着做吧，”康涩琪挥舞着手里的草稿，“我们一起。”

“我们？”裴柱现大惊，“我能做什么？画画吗？”

“嗯……”面露难色的康涩琪显然是记起了裴柱现的绘画作品，“也不是不行。”

“我还是在旁边给你加油打气好了。”裴柱现懒洋洋地说。

“一定有能做的。”康涩琪想了一会儿，眼睛一亮。“姐姐你可以帮我配音。”

当然，后来的发展是她们念着台词闹成一团，所谓的定格动画也再没了下文。

打着哈欠望向那个专注的侧脸，裴柱现敢打赌，康涩琪肯定早就忘记了这件事情。

是半途而废的类型，是付诸实践的类型，是享受当下的类型，也是不会去认真考虑未来的类型。

是和她不一样的类型。

客观来说，与她们在一起的时间相比，和康涩琪分开的时间要更短一些。

可是现在她回忆起来，那些事几乎全都朦胧的像是前世的记忆。

就连分手的理由也记不清了。她无法判断到底是真的想不起来，还是太多事堆积在一起所以分辨不出哪个才是真正的原因。

“命运是站在我这边的，我们在一起就是因为命运啊。姐姐你自己亲眼看到的。”康涩琪用着得意的语气。

这或许是热恋时期。

她的反应是笑而不语。

“我要感谢现代交通。”康涩琪蹭过来吻她的脸。

“不感谢能遇到我的社团吗？”

“也有点……但说实话，要不是有你在那里，我才不会去什么登山社……”康涩琪嘟囔着。

“我知道啦，只不过……”她弯起眼睛，摸了摸对方的头发，“我也是被骗进去的。”

什么该死的命运。

也不是没有谈到过未来。

康涩琪天马行空的畅想让她的心情也跟着雀跃起来，直到她意识到——

“涩琪啊，”她竭力装出平静的神态，“我在哪里？”

“你会和我在一起啊。”理所当然的语气。

不应该是这样的。

她对康涩琪而言是额外的，可有可无的赠送品。

在情感最热烈的阶段她总会忍不住想象，如果再早一点遇见康涩琪会是什么样子。想象着家族旅行的康涩琪来到自己的家乡，想象着康涩琪的童年，想象着每一个提前相识的可能性。

能早点见到她就好了。

分手之后，裴柱现又想，要是从来都没见到过她该多好。

仿佛真的可以选择一样。

“我不是为了拯救你才和你恋爱的。”

“只有姐姐你觉得辛苦吗？”手机里传来的颤抖声音敲击着她的耳膜，使她脑海里浮现出康涩琪下一秒就要哭出来的脸，“我也……我也很辛苦的啊。”

“那就算了吧，”她的喉咙变得干涩起来，“我也不是为了变得辛苦才和你在一起的。”

只要康涩琪拒绝。只要康涩琪责怪她。只要康涩琪真的哭出来。只要康涩琪说她误会了。

然而康涩琪说的是，好啊，那我们就算了吧。

不要啊。她想。

只要康涩琪把那个回答吞回去，要她做什么都可以。

恋爱是附加品。

但总归还是会有几个头脑发昏的时刻，让人想要丢盔弃甲把一切都交出去。

这算其中一个。

她差一点就要全军覆没彻底投降了。

还好没有。

【04】

裴柱现艰难地睁开了眼睛。她看着窗外浓重的夜色，把身上的毛毯裹得更紧了一些。

毛毯？

她伸了个懒腰，从沙发上起身，循着本不应出现的香气找了过去。

“你在做什么？”

“我在坐时光机。”

“什么？”

“想吃东西了而已。姐姐你醒了啊，”康涩琪在黑暗中缓缓转过身，对她笑了一下，“我叫了外卖，来一起吃吧。有炒年糕。”

“你喝酒了？”她打开灯，看见桌上空了的啤酒罐，语调不自觉染上了些怒气。

“点外卖送的。我怕打扰你睡觉又饿了，就先喝了。”

“不会醉了吧？”

“有点。”

裴柱现想说：“你酒量多少我又不是不知道，积攒这么多年的诚实形象都是为了到我这里胡扯用吗？”

她紧接着意识到自己并没有说这种话的立场，又发现面前这个人好像真的有了点醉意。

所以说宿醉之后还要喝酒究竟是有什么问题。

“你不吃了？”裴柱现疑惑地瞧向已经放下了筷子的康涩琪。

“不吃了。”

不自在地匆匆吃完最后几口，裴柱现发觉康涩琪脸色有些不对劲。

“胃不舒服吗？”

“嗯。有点。”

“你这个人总是这样……”裴柱现无奈地思考着家里有没有合适的药。

“哪样？”

“做事不考虑后果不去想将来。”

“姐姐觉得……我就是这样的？”

裴柱现一时语塞，隐隐不安起来。

“不用担心我。”

“我没在担心你，”她快速否认，“我怕你明天没办法从这里走出去。”

“这也不用担心。我会按时走掉的。不用担心，所以……”康涩琪突然拉住了准备走开的裴柱现，“陪我玩游戏吧。”

“什么游戏？”

“‘当然了’。”

“你和我，玩这个？”

“不可以吗？”

“很无聊。”

“拜托了姐姐，”康涩琪诚恳地说，“不会很久的。”

“你很喜欢吃炸鸡。”

“当然了。”

“讨厌紫色。”

“当然了。”

“在生理期。”

“……当然了，”裴柱现惊讶地扬起眉毛，“记性真好。”

康涩琪装模作样地扯起嗓子。

“咳，插播环节——”

“一个秘密。”

“其实我不是记住日子。”

“是你身上的味道会变。”

“生理期的时候一定会变。后来生气的时候会变，伤心的时候会变，讨厌我的时候好像也会。”

“真的假的……”裴柱现下意识闻了闻自己的袖口，难为情地问，“现在也是吗？”

“现在……我闻不出来了，”康涩琪无声地笑起来，“今天我真的是瞎讲的。”

“我们继续吧。”笑容退潮一般从康涩琪脸上消失了。

裴柱现的不安感越来越强烈。

“你爱我爱得快发疯了。”

“康涩琪你够了吧！”裴柱现猛地站起身来，“都已经过去多久了你为什么……”

为什么要这样。

让这一天顺利结束不行吗。

康涩琪那么聪明，明明就知道会有什么结果。

不是说成长了吗，不是说变成大人了吗。

那为什么仍然要说出这些让她没办法回应没办法收场的话。

“姐姐你……不要误会，我早就不在乎了，我有和别人交往，不管恋不恋爱我都很高兴的。”康涩琪咧开了嘴。

“但是，我就是……想知道一件事。”

“你知不知道，所有人都喜欢我，大家都喜欢我，就算不喜欢……至少也不会太讨厌啊，”她垂下脑袋，敛起笑意，“为什么只有你讨厌我？”

“那你呢？”裴柱现咬紧牙关，“你喜欢所有人，为什么偏偏就是不喜欢我？”

搞砸了。

“姐姐，”愣了一会儿，康涩琪低下头，“我好累啊。”

话音未落，眼泪就掉下来了。

“会好起来的，”她迟疑了一下，还是弯下腰给了康涩琪一个除了安慰以外没有任何意味的拥抱，“都会好起来的。”

是显而易见的事实。像康涩琪这样的人，什么都会好起来的。

会把这一切抛到身后。会不断喜欢上新的人。会真正变得开心起来。

“我……知道啊，”康涩琪依旧和以前一样容易哭得喘不过气，“我就是……因为知道……所以……才会难过啊……”

裴柱现想她大概也没有指责康涩琪的资格。

从带着康涩琪重新走进家门的那一刻起，她就隐约预感到会变成这种场景。

“如果是绿灯的话就和我交往吧。”

说出这句话后，康涩琪害怕地不敢看前方，背过身问她现在是什么颜色。

她慢慢握住康涩琪的手，看着对方的眼睛。

裴柱现从小到大怕过许多东西。怕高怕鬼怕惊吓，讨厌说谎也是因为害怕被戳穿。

然而她唯独敢在那个时刻看着康涩琪身后的闪着红光的信号灯斩钉截铁地说是绿色。

从一开始命运就已经为她埋下了结局的伏笔，告诉她此路不通。

但她还是义无反顾地踏了进去。

没什么可后悔的。

“和你在一起之前我想，一旦成功就要让我们每一天都很快乐，没能做到对不起，”康涩琪吸着鼻子抬起头，“我有没有让你很难过？”

裴柱现默默深吸了一口气。

“你没有，我就没有啊，”她顿了顿，“每一天都很开心。”

挂着眼泪的康涩琪仰着脸笑了出来。

漫长的告别。

迟到了太久的再见。

裴柱现想，原来真的是会有味道的。 

她确信，康涩琪和她一样，都闻到了扑面而来的，谎言的味道。

【05】

手臂绕过她的后背，双手箍紧把她从地面连根拔起，险些用力到要让她双脚离地。

“你真的很麻烦。”是裴柱现的嫌弃。

“对不起。”她闭着眼睛。

“重死了。”

“对不起。”她被一点一点挪到客厅。

“嘎吱”一声，她降落在了她应当在的区域。

“好了好了，不要再说什么对不起了。所以说啊……”说话声忽远忽近，宛如在她耳边的一声叹息，“干嘛随便跑回过去。”

没说出口的话。也不必再说出来的话。

对不起。

看上去哭的是我，然而真正被欺负的人一直都是你。

不会再这么欺负你了。

其实今天我过得很开心。

偶尔会忘记我爱过你。

在那么几个瞬间，又好像有种还在喜欢着你的错觉。

我知道这是我和你一起努力之后得到的结局。

怎么可能没有想到未来呢。虽然看起来一片模糊，但那时我想你一定是在的。

你是不是从来都没有想过，我会把你放进坚持到底的那一列里。

说完分手之后的康涩琪出奇冷静，又恰逢工作任务高峰期，因此忙到焦头烂额的她几乎忘记了在她的生活中还发生过这件事情。

直到过了几周整理手机内容时，她看着命名为乱码的录音文件出了会儿神。

“这要怎么……已经开始了吗？直接念就可以吧？嗯……咳，‘我骗你也是真心的’……呀，康涩琪你笑什么啦！”

她瞥见桌面镜子里不知何时扬起的嘴角，愣了一下，不自觉地跟着重复了一遍末尾的语句。

“你笑什么啦。”

这才终于伏在桌面大哭起来。

那天晚上，康涩琪做了个梦。

梦里的她手上长出了细密又坚硬的刺，只好用手套包裹起来。而裴柱现站在她面前即将远行的船只甲板边缘，对着她摊开手掌。

“跟我走吧。”

想要好好握住她的手，那就不要让任何东西阻挡在她们之间。她暗自下定决心。

于是康涩琪转过身，脱掉手套，用牙齿把手上的刺一根一根咬了下来。

“快一点呀！”裴柱现焦急地说。

“再等我一下，稍微一会儿就好。”她忍着痛回答。

伤痕累累的她怀抱着被自己扯下来的刺，心想这样就可以了。

渗血的伤口隐隐作痛，可是她好快乐。

然后她回身，看到裴柱现已经与她拉开了距离。

“为什么不等我？”她冲着起航的船喊。

“我等了，我等过你了，”裴柱现握紧船边的栏杆，“但是你来得太晚了。”

“为什么不再快一点呢？”那个人的脸上变幻出悲伤的表情。

康涩琪把淌着血的手藏到身后。

“……因为太喜欢你了。”她低声自语。

看着渐渐离她远去的身影，康涩琪想，等到刺再次生长出来，要记得重新把手套戴紧。

【06】

康涩琪起了个大早。

她轻手轻脚地溜进厨房，鼓捣了一会儿，把昨晚吃完的外卖垃圾打包收好，放在门口。

她从包里翻出纸笔。

「姐姐，不好意思，我太饿了，所以偷吃了你的牛奶和面包。下次请你吃饭。」

她转动笔杆，思索着要不要再写几句。

写什么呢？

“那个动画我没有忘记。做好之后会先给你看的，如果你愿意我也会把你的名字写上去。”

她想了想，还是收起了笔。

——比起卧室门，把字条贴在冰箱门上会更显眼些吧？

康涩琪轻笑起来。

无所谓了。反正她也不会掉转方向再走回去。

穿着运动服的一对男女有说有笑地从她身旁走过，大抵是早起结伴锻炼的情侣。

康涩琪侧目，正好瞧见那个女孩望着恋人的眼睛。

她曾经也被这样的目光注视着。

在那个时候，裴柱现眼里的她又是什么样子的呢？

几年前相似的清晨，她兴奋又快乐地和喜欢的人一起出行，身体里仿佛有耗不尽的能量。

现在她拖着步子走在同样的街道上，后背因为那张狭小的折叠床而酸痛不已。她太疲惫了，只想快点回到自己的房间，钻进熟悉的毛绒被里。

告白成功那天晚上她在裴柱现家留宿，紧张开心又尴尬。勇气值在先前已经被她用得一干二净，所以亲吻还是裴柱现主动的。

第二天她们两个早早醒了过来，看着对方和自己都是一脸没睡好的样子没忍住笑了好久。以买早餐为由出门，过马路时偷偷牵住了对方的手。

“有点冷。”康涩琪抖了抖。

“没关系，”裴柱现扣紧她的手指，“跑起来就好了。”

然而没走出几步裴柱现的鞋带就开了。她蹲下去，用一只手扯住康涩琪的裤腿：“等我一起。”

这才有了交往的实感。康涩琪壮着胆子揉了揉裴柱现的头顶，笑着说：“我难道会丢下你先跑掉吗？”

只是今天她真的要先走一步了。

跑起来就好了。

她在路口前撑住膝盖直起身子，一眼望去，青草的颜色在半空中延伸开来。

命运是站在我这边的。

这次是我看到了。

康涩琪眯起眼睛，向着闪烁的绿光迈开步子。

能跑到第几个路口，来猜猜看吧。

她听到自己的喘息声与心脏跳动声，听到踩踏地面的声音与全身骨骼相互撞击的声音。

跑下去就好了，直到用尽最后一点力气。

在停下之前，快一些，再快一些。

END.


End file.
